


Compromises

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: While on a mission for the Order, Harry and Sirius end up sleeping together. After they get home, they discover that one of them considered it stress-induced comfort-seeking, while the other is desperately in love.





	Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Part of the ´Canis Major´ Harry/Sirius Fuh-Q-Fest

Harry thought that killing Voldemort would bring a significant change in his life. He was wrong.

Voldemort's demise meant that another person stepped up to take his place. The Order hadn't discovered the person's identity, but Harry had a strong suspicion that Lucius Malfoy was involved.

The now twenty year old spent his time between studying mediwizardry and working for the Order, whose ranks had been thinned by the fight against Voldemort. They had lost Albus, Hagrid and Percy, among others, but life went on.

Harry, however, had learned a valuable lesson: getting too close to someone usually meant his or her death. So, he didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but a long string of one night stands with partners of either gender. Harry made certain to have a young and new body warming his bed on a nightly basis.

Harry was still thinking about the redhead he had bedded the night before as he walked towards Hogwarts. He had been summoned that morning. Technically, McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress of Hogwarts and as leader of the Order. In reality, Snape ruled the Order with a tight fist. Harry was glad of this fact. Snape was a bastard, but he was smart, cunning and ready to do anything to crash this new Dark Lord. Just like Dumbledore with Voldemort.

* * *

Sirius walked into the Headmistress's office. Minerva, Harry and Snape were already there. He greeted the first two and snarled at the Slytherin. Snape was in charge of the Order and he had proven his ability to lead them, but that didn't mean that Sirius would make life easier for him.

"Sit down, Black. We don't have time to waste." Severus stood proudly, hands crossed in front of his chest. "We have learned that a group of Death Eaters meets just outside of Hereford, in an old, abandoned castle about once every two weeks. You will stay in the area, and check out the castle nightly. Once they arrive you will use a pendant we have created. It will work as a directing signal for apparation. Members of the Order will be on stand-by, waiting for your signal. Do stay out of sight. Both you and Potter are easily recognized."

Sirius paled as the words penetrated his brain. He did not want to spend days in closed quarters with Harry. He opened his mouth to protest and Snape raised an eyebrow. Sirius swore under his breath. He wasn't sure how, but Snape knew his secret.

"If we are done, I have a school to run. Severus, please give the pendant to Sirius." The three men nodded and left the office.

"How big is this group?" Harry asked Snape.

"About ten people from what we can tell," Severus replied curtly.

"Why send me and Sirius for this? I mean, you never want me near the action unless it's really dangerous." Harry and Severus were comfortable enough around each other to speak the truth.

"From the descriptions, two of the men could be Goyle and Crabbe." Severus looked at Potter as he processed the information.

"And you think that Malfoy can't be too far away. I'm going to kill the sadistic prick if I see him," Harry said ruthlessly.

"That is why you're going. I know you can kill him." Severus hesitated. "Potter...Harry...I still don't think that Lucius is involved, but I'd like to keep Draco out of it until we know for certain."

Harry nodded in understand. He knew that Snape and Draco were involved. Harry didn't want either of them to face Lucius. The briefest hesitation and they would be dead.

"All right, I'll go get some clothes. Sirius, I'll meet you at your house." Harry didn't wait for a reply and moved toward the exit as the two wizards went down to the dungeon.

When they reached Severus's office, he magically opened a wall safe. He took a box and handed it to Black. "This is the pendant. You'll have twenty or so members apparating as close to the pendant as it's magically possible."

"Fine," Sirius answered curtly, "I'm sure we'll have no problems." His glare told Severus what a lie that was.

"Black, don't let personal problems interfere with this mission. I hate to do this, but you and Potter are our best choice. With your animagus form and his power, it should go smoothly. However, emotions can create great havoc."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Snape." Sirius stalked out of the room. There was no way that he was going to let the Slytherin know how right he was.

* * *

Sirius and Harry quickly found a decrepit house, not too far from the castle. They spent their nights around the place, hoping to find their enemies and bring this mission to a conclusion. However, after a week, there was still no sign of them.

Returning home after another night of waiting, Harry toed off his shoes, took his shirts and trousers off and jumped into bed. "God, I'm so bored. There isn't a bloody thing to do in this godforsaken place." Not to mention that he was horny as hell.

"Aren't you tired?" Sirius pulled a pair of pyjamas on. There was no way that he was going to walk semi-naked with Harry around. 

Harry shrugged. "I don't need a lot of sleep and boredom makes me restless."

"What would you do in London?" Sirius asked curious. Harry had slowly distanced himself, not sharing any details of his life with Sirius.

"Get laid." Harry grinned. "It's the best antidote to most problems." Harry got up, moved closer to Sirius and put a hand on Sirius's thigh. "Want to shag?" he teased.

Sirius's breath itched as Harry's hand moved seductively toward his crotch. Sirius grabbed Harry's wrist. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why? Don't you like boys?" Harry joked, but his hand stayed on Sirius's leg.

"I do, but, Harry..."

Harry moved away and jumped on the bed again. "Don't worry, Sirius. It was just an idea. We don't have to do anything." Although he really didn't like the idea of masturbating under the shower, when there was a much better alternative. However, Harry controlled his expression just like Severus had taught him to do and smiled.

Sirius looked at the young man. Harry appeared completely at ease with the situation, happily accepting his decision, no matter what it might be. 

Sirius kept staring at the young man under whose spell he had fallen. Harry had first lived with him during the Christmas holidays of his seventh year. They shared a flat for over a year after Harry had matriculated.

At first, Sirius had seen Harry as James's son. Someone to love and protect because of the debt he owed his best friend. With time, Harry had become a person in Sirius's mind, a person Sirius liked and admired. The transition from platonic love to physical attraction was gradual, but Sirius had never acted on that feeling. He knew how Harry hated relationships.

Sirius had done the only thing possible. He had kept this secret from everyone, although Snape had guessed, knowing that he would never have the chance to show his love. Now, Harry was offering him what he desired.

Snape would have told him that he was just acting like a foolish Gryffindor, but Sirius didn't care. He threw all caution out the window and ignored the consequences. He sat on the bed next to Harry and caressed his face. "I want to, Harry."

Sirius gently kissed Harry, tongue timidly seeking permission, but Harry wouldn't have it. He grabbed Sirius's long hair and used his grip to tilt Sirius's head to get a better angle. The kiss became hungry, teeth clashing, scraping swollen lips. "Fuck, Sirius. Get naked."

Harry was like a hurricane of passion, ripping buttons, pulling off clothes, uncaring of the damage he was causing. He seemed to relax only when they were both naked. He pulled Sirius close and ran his hands over Sirius's back.

"Roll over," Harry whispered in Sirius's ear.

Sirius wanted to kiss, to touch, to feel, but he was willing to follow Harry's lead. Soon he was resting on his stomach. He could feel Harry between his spread legs. A hand moved over his arse. Then another, spreading his cheeks apart. Thumbs pressed against his hole, loosening his muscle.

"Accio oil." Harry caught the phial. He poured it over Sirius's crack and watched his lover squirm as the viscous liquid moved toward his hole. Harry worked the oil into the tight channel with the natural ease born from frequent practice. He didn't even take pleasure in the process, but it was a necessary evil to keep his lovers happy. When he felt Sirius relax, Harry coated his cock and slipped in. 

Sirius felt so empty as Harry filled him. There were no words, no kisses. It felt so impersonal. Harry moved, answering a physical need and nothing more. Sirius didn't even have the comfort of hating the young man. Harry, with his Gryffindor honour, made sure that Sirius got off before grunting his release.

Harry rested his head on Sirius's shoulder for a few moments. "Thanks, Siri. I needed a good shag," he said as he got up. He cleaned himself and Sirius with the ripped t-shirt before lying in the empty bed and falling asleep.

A few days later, the Death Eaters met. Following Severus's instructions, Sirius activated the pendant. Overpowered and taken by surprised, all the dark wizards were captured and taken back to Hogwarts.

"I want to be present for the interrogation," Harry said as he stormed into Severus's office.

"And I want to be rid of annoying brats. Neither of us will get his wish," Severus replied. "We will administer the Veritaserum and we will get the answer we seek. I refuse to have more prisoners 'accidentally' injured during your interrogations. You can either wait to find out what we discover or you can go and find someone to shag."

Harry was furious, but he managed to restrain himself. "Fine, I'll be back later," he hissed through clenched teeth before leaving.

"You didn't have to treat him like that." Sirius was still staring at the door. "He just wants to help."

"You're wrong, Black. He wants to smash someone's face because he didn't find Lucius. I will not let him succumb to his darker side and you should be doing the same." Severus got up from his desk and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Keep an eye on him."

* * *

Severus slammed his hands on his desk. "When I told you to stay close to Potter, I didn't mean for you to follow him as a love struck teenager." He stood up and paced in his office. "You have been following him blindly, always agreeing with him. One of these days, you will both be dead."

Sirius leaned against a wall and tried to shrug off Snape's words. "You're exaggerating as usual. We are all fine."

The third wizard present snorted. Remus Lupin was once again teaching at the school. He hadn't expected to do more than teach his classes. To his surprise, Severus had asked him to assist him in running the Order.

"A dark creature like you can understand perfectly a wizard who has lived in the dark for so long," Severus had told him when taking over the Order. "That applies to me and to the people we are fighting. For this reason, I want you involved in the decision making process."

Remus had accepted happily. He knew that the offer showed the great trust Severus had in him, although the man had yet to apologise for outing him to the wizarding world.

Remus stared at his housemate. "Paddy, what you and Harry did was stupid, to say the least. Going into a possible Death Eater meeting without back up is just idiotic."

"Never mind the fact that you forced two spies to revealed themselves after it took them months to be accepted into their ranks." Severus had been furious when he had learned that Potter and Black had been captured and rescued by his two spies. Now, he could rage against the man without hexing him. "They should have let you rot in hell for your stupidity," he added with venom.

"I'm sorry, Snape, but I'm sure we can get someone else in." Sirius tried to placate the Slytherin, but obviously this was the wrong way to go about it.

"Of course, we will," Severus snarled. "And while we work to reach this goal, you and Potter can go around the country, playing the heroes." Severus closed his eyes to relax. He slowly reached his desk and sat down. "You're both on probation."

"Now, look, Snape..."

"Enough, Sirius," Remus interrupted his friend. "You and Harry are not allowed to go on mission together, unless you have obtained my or Severus's approval. You will report after each mission to us and you're not allowed to go on any mission that hasn't been sanctioned by the Order. I will inform Harry of our decision."

"Come on, Moony. This is ridiculous. Harry and I had no idea-"

"Go home, Padfoot. Our decision stands. We will let you know when your probation is over."

Sirius turned around and banged the door as he left the office.

"That went well," Severus said.

"How is that?" Remus asked, curious.

"I didn't kill him, did I?" Severus shook his head. It had been much easier to do what Albus bid, instead of making all these rational decisions when his instinct was to strike out. "Get some sleep, Remus. There is nothing we can do to repair the damage. At least not tonight."

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow. Don't let Draco keep you up all night," he added with a smirk.

"At least I have a few pleasurable reasons to stay awake when Draco is in my bed." Severus smirked back.

* * *

Severus and Draco were now the proud parents of a four-year-old boy. Friends and colleagues were invited to celebrate the adoption. The party was being held at Hogwarts.

Harry never imagined that he would ever be invited to a private party by Draco Malfoy, but here he was. He looked around. The guests were a mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors with the occasional Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. For all the enmity between the Houses of the Snake and of the Lion, the two were forever united in their need for balance. They were two sides of the same coin.

"Potter, so good to see you," Draco said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sod off, Malfoy." The reply was automatic. Harry frowned when he turned around and saw that Draco was holding his son. 

Harry had been told that the boy was four years old. Both of his parents had been killed during the war and he had been living at an orphanage. Thankfully, the Ministry had built an orphanage for the young wizards and witches who were left without relatives.

"Watch your mouth around Patrick. I don't want him to speak like an unmannered Gryffindor." Draco's voice held a note of warning.

"Sorry, I didn't see you two." And what a laugh that was. Patrick had this bright red hair that reminded Harry of the Weasleys. The tiny redhead tilted toward the blond hair made for the most hideous combination.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Draco Malfoy adopting a redheaded child."

"Honestly, we looked into magical ways to have a biological child, but Severus and I felt that there are enough Slytherin children that need a home," Draco explained.

"You're assuming that Patrick will be a Slytherin," Harry teased.

Draco snorted. "His natural parents were Slytherins. We are Slytherins. Where else would he sort?"

"You and Snape aren't common Slytherins, regardless of what you think," Harry said thoughtfully. "Come on, you are twenty years old and you locked yourself up in this school. Where is your ambition?"

Draco smiled. "Potter, I have the greatest ambition." Draco kissed his son on the forehead. "I want to know that none of the people I love are living under the threat of the Cruciatus. I want to wake up in my lover's arms. I want to see my son grow into a fine young wizard. In short, I want to be happy."

"You don't have to settle down with Snape to be happy. Lots of fish in the sea," Harry answered.

"Oh yes, I can see how happy you are, risking your life on a daily basis, changing partners with the same frequency you change your pants. Who is going to remember you and not The Boy Who Lived? Look around, Potter, you might actually find some peace and happiness." Draco left a speechless Harry behind and joined his partner.

"What was that about, Draco?" Severus whispered in Draco's ear.

"Don't worry, Severus. I left before I felt the urge to tell him why he is a blind idiot." Draco kissed his lover.

"Don't say anything about Black. Understood? They have to work it out alone." Severus kept the eyes on Draco, while patting his son's hair.

Draco sniggered. "They are Gryffindors. We'll be great-grandparents before they see what's right in front of their faces. Enough about Gryffindors. Would you like some ice cream, Patrick?"

"Yes, I'd like that, Draco." The boy was ever polite, but his eyes glimmered with joy.

Severus looked at the two, amused. "Now, I'm going to have two spoiled brats instead of one."

* * *

"Patrick is asleep." Draco sat on Severus's lap. "You should get some sleep, too." Severus shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Severus, staying awake is not going to make him return any quicker."

"I know, Draco, but as annoying as the brat is, he is my responsibility. I can't sleep knowing that he is out there." Severus sighed. "I finally know why Albus never slept when I was called."

"Then, we can move to the couch." Draco rose and led his lover by the hand. "Dumbledore might have waited for you, but you have me to keep you company, and I intend to wait in comfort."

Severus laughed. His Draco would always be a Malfoy, but the familiarity gave him a comfort that he rarely felt. He lay down on the couch and Draco immediately settled next to him. Severus smiled. Draco had been right to pick such a wide couch.

Severus had almost fallen asleep when he heard a ruckus outside their chambers. As careful as he was, he woke Draco as he got up to investigate. "Go back to sleep."

"No, that's all right. Just see what's going on." Draco smoothed his robes as he sat up.

Severus opened a door to find Remus and Harry arguing. "What in Salazar's balls is going on? And why didn't you come in for your report?"

"I was trying to, but Remus has other ideas," Harry said in a deadly tone.

"Sirius is in the Infirmary. Poppy just kicked us out." Remus stared Severus in the eyes and refused to look at the person who in his mind had caused Sirius's injuries.

"Get inside, both of you." Severus turned around and sat on the couch again. Remus and Harry took the two armchairs.

"Coffee." Draco didn't ask, but presented four mugs. "Drink, you'll need it," he ordered his lover. Severus glared at him, but accepted the cup.

"What happened, Potter? This was supposed to be a solo mission."

"I went to do the recon like you told me. At the bar, I overheard two men talking about Lucius." Harry looked up at Draco, but the blond didn't react at the news. "Anyway, I heard that he was hiding in this house in East Linton. I decided to check it out. Except, when I got there, there were about 10 people waiting for me."

"Of course, you didn't think to inform Remus or me," Severus said over the rim of his cup.

Harry looked down. "Sorry, I know the rules. I'm supposed to report before going out on a mission, but..." He raised his eyes, hoping that they would understand. Lucius had been so close, or at least he had thought so.

"Sirius is injured, because you couldn't find the time to inform us and ask for back up." Remus loved Harry like a son, but he was tired of seeing Sirius risk his life. 

Severus pinched his nose, hoping to forestall the migraine that was threatening to explode in his head. "Let's deal with one thing at a time. What happened to those wizards?"

"Sirius must have followed me. When he saw that it was a trap, Sirius called for back up and then he came in. Help arrived and most of the wizards were taken to our base in Telford. Sirius was injured trying to protect me. Wood is going to contact us as soon as they finish the interrogation."

Draco snorted. "You do have an ability for synthesis, Potter."

"Any sign of Lucius?" Severus asked coldly.

"You were right," Harry admitted ashamed. "He isn't the one. I just thought..."

Severus waived a hand. "We all know what you thought. Now, how is Black?"

"There is major nerve damage, mild concussion, some bruises. It will take a few days, potions and lot of rest before he can leave the infirmary." Remus sighed. "He isn't a young man, Severus. He can't keep doing this on a weekly basis. He needs to stop, or at least slow down."

"You know full well that he went on half of those missions without my approval. If you find a way to stop him, please let me know." Severus turned to Harry. "Of course, if our prima donna would stop acting like an arse, we'd have less problems."

Harry got up angrily. "Look, both of you, I never asked him to follow me." His voice continued to rise. "I never told him to enter that house without back up. I didn't tell him to stand in front of me. I am capable of taking care of myself. I'm the one who killed Voldemort."

"Get off your high horse." Remus lost his temper. "You didn't do it by yourself."

"I was still the one to do it."

"Bravo, Potter. The rest of us were just there for choreography. Forget the fact that Albus died saving your arse, that I risked my life spying, hoping to get information to keep you alive." Severus was standing as well, now. 

"Enough!" Draco hissed. "My son is sleeping in the other room and I won't have any of you scaring him. Remus, go to bed. I'm sure there will be plenty to do tomorrow, if they arrested ten people. Severus, contact Poppy through the floo system and tell her to let Potter in. Potter, you go stay with Sirius. You can continue the blaming game tomorrow." Draco stood, his arms crossed in front of him, until the three men obeyed.

* * *

It took a few seconds before Harry remembered whose body was lying next to him. Poppy had finally let him in the night before. He had sat quietly next to Sirius. He couldn't look away from his godfather's unconscious form. 

Was Remus right? Was it his fault? But he had done everything he could to push Sirius away after they had slept together for this very reason. Sirius should have been angry and he should have left Harry alone. That's what his other lovers had done.

Tired, mentally and physically, Harry had slipped next to Sirius. He had laid his head on Sirius's chest and curled as close as possible. He could not lose Sirius. He would find a way to keep Sirius safe. With that thought, Harry had fallen asleep.

Now, a cry had woken him. Harry looked to see if Sirius was awake, but his godfather was still unconscious. He focused and he recognized Draco's voice.

"He has been sneezing and he has a fever. He needs something for this cold."

Poppy laughed. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. And between you and Severus, you could not produce a single potion to cure Patrick."

"Of course, we could," Draco replied affronted. "However, why would I want to give my son some awful-tasting serum?"

Poppy snorted. "Naturally, let someone else do the dirty work for you. So very Slytherin of you. And where is Severus?"

Draco laughed. "He decided that it wouldn't do to have Patrick associate both of us with going with the infirmary."

The little boy in question was currently running around the room until he pulled on the curtain that surrounded Sirius's bed. "Hi! You're Potter, aren't you?" 

Harry smiled at the boy. Somehow in a few weeks, he had managed to imitated Draco's annoyed drawl. "Hello, Patrick. Yes, I am, but you can call me 'Harry'."

"Draco says that I shouldn't be over familiar with Gryffindorks and Severus said that you're a Gryffindor."

"And Draco says that you should not tell family secrets to anyone," the blond told his son sternly.

"Are you angry with me?" The boy's lip quivered, but Harry was sure that he was acting.   
However, it seemed to work. Draco picked him up and kissed his forehead. "I could never be angry with you. Now, go to Madam Pomfrey. She will give you something for your cold."

"A potion. Yack." Patrick made a face, but went to the mediwitch. 

Harry sat up and stared at Draco. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You're lucky." Harry looked at the boy that was now talking to Poppy. "I don't think I'll ever have that."

"That's because you're an idiot, Potter," Draco said coldly. "You can have all you want." Draco looked at Sirius and his face softened. "He can give you all you need. You just need to accept it."

Harry groaned. "Don't start. I've heard it all from Remus and Snape."

"But you don't believe it."

Harry shook his head. "Sirius is here because of me. Next time, he could get killed. This only proves that I should be alone."

Draco rolled his eyes. He neared the chair to the bed and stared at his former rival for a long while. "Severus is going to kill me for this, but..." Draco shrugged. "Potter, he is here because he wants to protect you. Black will continue to do that because he is obviously in love with you. Everyone in this damn castle knows. Every member of the Order knows. You seem to be the only one who doesn't understand this. Your decision not to be involved with him is not going to make him stop worrying about you."

"No, it's easier if we leave things the way they are. We are friends, family. It's enough."

Patrick ran toward them and Draco picked him up so the boy was sitting on his lap. The potion had made the boy drowsy and he was resting against Draco's chest. "It might be easier, but it's the coward way out, Potter. He loves you. Decide what you feel for him and tell him. You can't string him along."

"Is it love? I mean I love him, too, but who's to say that it's more than what he and Remus share. Who is to say that we feel the same type of love that you and Severus do?" Harry shook his head. "No, what we feel is too...I'm not sure... too domestic."

Draco laughed. "What do you think love is? Fireworks in the night sky? Butterflies in your stomach every time you see him? Tears and angst? Those things are important when you're fifteen, but now-" Draco looked at Patrick. "-now it's letting Severus sleep when Patrick has nightmares in the middle of the night. It's wanting a simple night, talking about nothing. It's not knowing what I would do if Severus left me. Just think what your life would be like without Black. Your reaction will tell you what you feel for him."

They stayed silent until Patrick's soft snores told Draco that his son had finally fallen asleep. "I'd better take him to bed. Think about what I said, Potter."

* * *

When Harry entered the Infirmary, he saw Sirius sitting on the bed. Snape, Remus and Poppy were standing next to him. Harry smiled and walked over. "You're awake."

"Brilliant observation, Potter," Severus remarked.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to talk to the mediwitch. "How is he?"

"Better than I expected. However after all the injuries of the past weeks, he is still weak."

"I don't care what you think, Poppy. I'm not staying here. I'm going home," Sirius said resolutely. From everyone's reaction, Harry assumed that this discussion had been going on for a while.

"I told you. You're not fit to be alone. You need to rest." Poppy fought the urge to scream at the man. Her students always listened.

Harry chuckled. He knew how boring the Infirmary could be, having spent so much time in here. "What if he stays with me?" Everyone stared incredulous at him. "I mean I've been studying with Poppy for the past two years. So I know what to do."

"And what happens when you hear the next rumour and you're off to save the world again?" Remus was ready to step in. Sirius was too important to him.

"Remus, look, we both want what's best for Sirius. I promise that I'll stay home. I'll arrange with Poppy to do my work from home. I'll make sure he is all right. Please?" Harry hoped that they would let Sirius go with him. It was his fault that Sirius had been injured and it was now his responsibility to take care of his godfather.

"However sincere your sentiments are at the moment, you have a history of breaking your promises," Severus noted.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, I'm an adult and I make my decisions. I'm staying at home alone." Sirius got up abruptly to make his point, only to flinch at the pain.

Harry was at Sirius's side in an instant and helped him stand. "I'm sure you would be fine at home, but I'd love to have some company." 

Sirius smiled. "All right, but just because you insist."

"Of course." Harry turned to face the Potions master. "Can you get the Ministry to authorise a portkey? I doubt that Sirius can walk to the apparition line." 

Severus raised an eyebrow. He knew how much Harry hated to use portkeys. "This is Hogwarts, Potter. We don't need the Ministry's authorisation." He grabbed a napkin from the night table and transformed it into a portkey. "It'll take you directly to your home. Take care, Black."

The two Gryffindors touched the napkin together and they left Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry and Sirius had spent the past week at home. The only exception had been the visit to the Infirmary. Poppy had offered to come over, but both wizards had needed some fresh air. After the visit, Poppy had informed them that Sirius would need another few days of rest.

Now, Harry paced around his flat, uncertain of what to do. He really didn't want to leave Sirius alone, but he didn't think that he could remain in the house much longer. And, due to enforced celibacy, he was hornier than he could ever remember being since he'd begun shagging regularly.  
.

"Harry, go out," Sirius huffed. "You're making me dizzy, walking back and forth."

"You shouldn't be alone." There was little conviction in Harry's protest and they both knew it.

"I think I can survive a few hours by myself." Sirius needed the time as well. It had been painful to live this close to the person he loved, always trying to hide his feelings, trying to keep body contact to a minimum, which had been difficult at the beginning, when he could barely walk. It would be much better for both of them if Harry went out for a while.

"If you're sure...I mean I can stay if you want."

Sirius shook his head. "I'll be fine. You can take your mobile and check on me. I promise to answer your phone."

"All right, then." Harry showered quickly. He got ready and soon he was off to a wizard's club.

It didn't take him long to find a wizard he was interested in. Of course, Harry never had to worry if the other party was interested. They all were interested in the Boy Who Lived. His scar had proved to be the best dating devise.

The night went as it always went: drinking, dancing, and talking. The wizard, Joshua, was good looking, and interesting. However, Harry's mind kept drifting to the past week. 

Sirius had spent the first day in bed. After that, his true nature had taken over and he'd refused to stay in his bedroom. They had finally agreed that he would move to the couch.

Harry made an important discovery. Since they had met, Sirius had always been responsible and grave. Azkaban, the death of his best friend, Peter's betrayal, Voldemort and this new Dark Wizard had all changed the way he acted. But in the last few days, Harry had seen glimpses of the fun-loving Sirius everyone always talked about. 

Harry smiled when he remembered the morning he had walked in on Sirius brushing his teeth. It was something so domestic, except that Sirius was playing with the toothpaste. Controlled by his wand, the toothpaste made funny shapes in the air. When he realised that Harry was watching, he blushed and put the toothpaste back in its container.

Even more amusing was the way Sirius washed dishes. Harry had tried to stop him because he was supposed to rest, but Sirius insisted. Harry kept an eye on his godfather, though. 

That's when he saw Sirius sitting down, casting spells. The plates, cups and silverware were alive and talking. They moved toward the sink and they washed themselves. Sirius was talking to the objects like it was the most natural thing. Harry felt as he was watching a scene from Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

After that, Harry began to pay attention to Sirius's spells. Clothes talked among themselves and to Sirius. Objects flew to other parts of the house to converse with other things. 

Harry had recently asked Sirius why he liked to give life to objects. He had shrugged and said that they kept him company, since he spent so much time alone. Then, he went back to his bedroom and didn't come out for hours. When he did, he was smiling again and life went on as usual.

But Sirius was more than fun and games. He was thoughtful. A mug of coffee always made its way into Harry's room in the morning. However, Harry was still to read the newspaper without plaits. It had annoyed him tremendously at the beginning, but now Harry was used to it.

They had reached compromises on what type of music to listen to, what channel to watch, what kind of food to eat. Soon, Sirius would be better and he would leave. And Harry wouldn't have to make compromises anymore; he would be free to pick and choose as he wished. He would be alone, again. A knot formed and Harry knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, Jonathan-"

"It's Joshua," the wizard interjected.

"Sorry, Joshua. I'm not feeling well. I have to go." Harry didn't wait for an answer before apparating back to his flat.

Silence and darkness reigned supreme, when he reached his home. The idea that Sirius could have left invaded his mind. Harry ran through the small flat. He ran to Sirius's bedroom and smiled when he saw the sleeping man. "Sirius," he whispered for no other reason that to hear the man's name.

Years of danger made Sirius a light sleeper. He woke up the moment he sensed a presence in his room. "Harry?" Sirius rubbed his eyes. "Did something happen?" 

Harry grinned. "Nothing, Sirius, go back to sleep."

Sirius, however, sat up and stared at his alarm clock. "It's barely past midnight. It's too early for you to be home."

Harry reached the bed, took his shoes off and sat next to Sirius. "There was no reason to stay out."

Sirius kept staring. Then, he leaned forward and inhaled. 

Harry laughed. "What are you doing, Sirius?"

"You don't smell of sex," he observed, confused.

"I need to have sex first."

"That's it. You're home early. You didn't shag. You are sick and we're going to see Poppy." Sirius tried to get up. 

Harry grabbed his arm and made him sat down again. "I'm not sick. I just realised that I don't have to go out to find what I'm looking for." He kissed Sirius softly. "You should be sleeping." He ran his fingers through Sirius's hair. "We can talk tomorrow."

It was Sirius's turn to grab Harry's arm. "We're talking about this, now," he said forcefully.

"Okay, but lie down, at least." Harry paused, uncertain of what to say. "It's just...Draco asked me how I would feel without you in my life. I thought he was insane. I mean he grew up with Lucius and is involved with Snape. He can't be normal."

Sirius chuckled, but didn't say more. He didn't want to stop the explanation.

"Then, tonight, this guy was talking and I thought about having you here. Then I thought about you going home and it hit me. Draco is not insane and I love you."

"Harry, I'm just going back to my house. I will still be in your life. I'll always be there for you." This was so tempting, but Sirius needed to stay rational, since Harry obviously wasn't thinking straight.

"I know that, but I want more. I want to fight with you over who is going to shower first. I want to see your clothes walking through the house because you are trying to amuse yourself. I just...I want you."

Sirius closed his eyes and fought for control. It would be so easy to just let go. Breathing slowly, he focused on Harry. "What happened to your idea that you're better off alone?"

"It's still there. It's just...I've decided that I'd rather take the chance to find some happiness. Besides, I can't let a Slytherin tell me that I'm acting like a coward, can I?"

Sirius ignored the attempt at humour. "Isn't this sudden?" 

"Well, yes and no," Harry said pensively. "You've been the most important person in my life since I was fourteen. I always thought of you when I needed advice. You've been by my side when I needed you. I've loved you for a long time. And sex...sex is sex."

Sirius snorted. "If you call what we did sex, then it's no wonder that you have no interest in the identity of your lover."

"Why? What was what we did?" Harry joked.

"I'm not sure. It was something between masturbating and a handjob from a cheap whore." Sirius shut his mouth when he realised how critical he sounded.

"No one has ever complained," Harry said with a little hurt in his voice.

Sirius's expression softened and pulled Harry closer until they were lying side by side. "That's because no one loved you enough to want to make love to you."

"And you do?" For once, Harry was uncharacteristically shy. 

"Oh yes." Sirius grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him close, until they were kissing. It was slow. Sirius waited patiently until Harry moaned and silently asked for more. They kissed unhurriedly, with no other goal but to feel each other.

Harry moved away first. He rested his forehead against Sirius's. "That was...it was..."

"Just the beginning, Harry." Sirius's hand travelled down Harry's back and settled on Harry's arse.

"I don't think that's what Poppy meant by bed rest." Harry tried to pull away, but Sirius held strong.

"I know...just sleep here, tonight...don't leave." Sirius looked at Harry, pleadingly.

"I won't, not ever, not if I can avoid it." Harry meant it. He would fight anyone that tried to get between them.

Harry curled on his side and rested his head on Sirius's chest. Sirius fell asleep first, his body still needing rest. Harry stayed awake, breathing in sync with Sirius, and thinking. He thought at the compromises he would have to make to keep his lover happy and he grinned. That sounded demanding, restrictive and absolutely wonderful.

Most of Harry's problems seemed to have disappeared overnight. Now, he'd just have to find a way to make Draco stop gloating the next time they met each other.


End file.
